Dragons of Suzanoo
The Dragons of Suzanoo are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the wild and untamed lineage of the White Scars during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding. This Founding occurred during the latter part of M37 to help repair the power and reach of the Adeptus Astartes that had suffered considerable losses in the preceding millennia. The newly created Chapter was charged with standing eternal vigil over the planet of Suzanoo, a newly discovered feudal world located in the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum, following an invasion by a large Chaos Warband. This world had been cut off from the Imperium for millennia due to severe warp storm activity. Once brought back into the Imperial fold, the newly created Chapter claimed Suzanoo as their own demesne, and now stand eternal vigil as guardians over this isolated and backwater region of the galaxy. Like their genetic forebears, the Dragons of Suzanoo are an honourable and fierce Chapter. However, they adhere to a strict code that defines how they conduct themselves, both in war and in peace. The code of Bushio, known as 'The Way of the Warrior' emphasizes a life of virtue and integrity and is encapsulated in a warrior's honour, which is seen through an individual's actions and choices during their lives. Chapter History The Dragons of Suzanoo were created during the 23rd Founding, to so-called Sentinel Founding, from the lineage of the wild and heroic White Scars. Their first Chapter Master was a notable Master of the Blade named Itô. This Founding occurred as one of a series of linked Foundings that took place during this tumultuous period of Imperial history. According to extant Imperial records, no fewer than 57 Space Marine Chapters had been destroyed, turned renegade or declared lost in the Warp during the preceding millennium. This era was marked by such calamities as the Age of Apostasy, the disastrous 21st 'Cursed' Founding, attacks by the Forces of Chaos and a rampage of Orks that had been left almost unchecked along the frontier of the Imperium's borders. The Dragons were one of several Chapters created to help stand as a ring of steel against the myriad of threats that assailed Mankind, at that time, and to restore order to a troubled galaxy. The Chapter's first mission was to help put down an invasion by a large Chaos warband that attacked the newly discovered feral world of Suzanoo which had been isolated and cut off from the Imperium for several millennia by severe warp storm activity. Following the successful counter-attack by Imperial forces, spearheaded by the Dragons that drove off the Forces of Chaos, the newly incepted Chapter claimed Suzanoo and the surrounding region as their own domain, and made the feudal world their Chapter homeworld. Notable Campaigns *'Liberation of Suzanoo (Unknown Date.M37)' - Chapter Homeworld Suzanoo Suzanoo is a feudal world near the furthest reaches of the Eastern Fringe of the known Galaxy. It is said that this world is filled with great plains, mountains,forest and lakes and it is known that the Sun on Suzanoo rises faster than on Terra. Physically, the people of Suzanoo are known to resemble ancient Terran stock of Asiatic heritage. The natives of this world are known to observe a strict code of honour, where it is preferable to die honorably rather than live with shame. Honour Power, wealth and position - all these mean nothing to a citizen of Suzanoo if he is without honour. Honour is a reflection of one's character and the character of his family. It is a measure of one's worth in society, his dependability, his personal character, his trustworthiness, his decency, and more. The honour of a family affects the honor of a character and vice versa. With honour comes respect, power, influence, and position. Without it, one can expect disrespect, humiliation, and insults. Honour is something that is earned through one's actions. Moreover, honour can also be lost, depending on the actions of the individual. In fact, honour is easier to lose than to gain, so one must carefully consider the consequences of their actions. Breaking faith, treachery, cowardice, and unavenged insults result in loss of honour. Valiant deeds, self-sacrifice, master of skills, and keeping faith earn an individual warrior honour. Honour is more a measure of the deeds accomplished by both the individual warrior and his family clan. It reflets obedience, loyalty, talent, and success, qualities that can be held by anyone, regardless of their station. Wildlife The lands of Suzanoo are vast and varied in both climate and geography. Within the near boundless spaces of the continent exist virtually every type of geographic condition known. These conditions provide a wide range of habitats for both normal and fantastic creatures. Many are common throughout the world - deer, oxen, rabbits, foxes and horses. Yet others are unique to the lands of Suzanoo - pandas, tengu, oni, and water buffalo. Creatures common to other worlds have never made their appearance in Suzanoo, held at bay by the world's isolated location, distance and the fickle tides of the Warp. Much of wildlife of Suzanoo resembles that of ancient Terran Japan. The most notable species is the Suzanooan warhorse, a hardy breed of equine descended from various ancient Terran stock that possess brownish fur and live in the great plains of Suzanoo. These massive horses are big, powerful and not lacking in stamina. Standing at twice the size of an Astartes, these massive equines are capable of carrying a fully armoured battle-brother at a full gallop and can travel for weeks on end without brink of exhaustion and death. Recognized for their great strength and resilience in battle, these hardy mounts have given rise to the famous cavalry formations of the Dragons of Suzanoo, riding these beasts to war. The Sun Fortress On the planet is the Chapter's fortress monastery named Taiyō no yōsai also as the 'Sun Fortress', this place which is known for being a place where everyone is training,is a great castle built by the people of Suzanoo as a gift for their protector. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Shōgun '- An ancient title for a supreme commander, which comes from the Suzanooan words "sho," meaning "commander," and "gun," meaning "troops"; a Chapter Master equivalent. *'Daimyo' - A Suzanooan word that means 'Lord'; a Captain equivalent. *'Sobugyo' - A Suzanooan word that means 'Field Commander'; a Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Sohei' - A Suzanooan word for 'Warrior Monk'; a Chaplain equivalent. *'Shukenja' - A Suzanooan word for 'Wandering Monk'; Apothecary equivalent. *'Shokunin' - A Suzanooan word for 'Artisan' or 'Craftsman'; Techmarine equivalent. *'Wu Jen' - A Suzanooan word for 'Spirit Monks'; a Librarian equivalent. These psychic warriors command the elements, spirit forces and the very powers of the Warp. Line Ranks *'Kensai' - In the Suzanooan language, a Kensai is a 'sword saint' or 'sword master'. These are the Chapter's elite veteran warriors, whose consummate skills in the arts of the blade and impeccable code of honour, are second-to-none. They are the Veteran Marine equivalent of other, more Codex-oriented Chapters. *'Yari-kogashira' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Kogashira' - A Sergeant equivalent. *'Bushi' - A Suzanooan word that means 'Warrior'; Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Shinobi' - Scout Marine equivalent. *'Apprentice' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations *'Kamakuran Horse Cavalry' - Within the ranks of the Dragons of Suzanoo's Chapter formation are the elite Kamakuran Horse Cavalry. They make use of the mighty Suzanooan Warhorse, a massive equine native to their homeworld that stands nearly twice the height of a transhuman Astartes. It's formidable strength and resilience in battle as well as it's speed, are utilised by some squads of Veteran Marines in an assault role. *'Ronin' - A Ronin is a battle-brother afflicted with the chapter's curse. Afflicted with an all-encompassing death-seeking madness, they have no master, and are assigned to the ranks of fellow Ronin. Their only role is to die in battle, as they seek an honourable death against the most powerful foes on the battlefield. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Kenin' - A Suzanooan word that means 'housemen', they are the administrators or vassals that serve their Astartes masters. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies The chapter is divided into ten clans (Companies), all commanding one of the ten cities of Suzanoo. Chapter Recruitment & Training For recruitment every ten year a Daimyo (Equivalent to captain) will go to every city on the planet, from there every young men will have to participate in a tournament, the winner will have to defeat in hand to hand combat an Astartes of the chapter if the aspirant show great strength they will become an apprentice and be given to the Astartes he fought to be trained, but if not they will commit Seppuku. Like any other Chapter, the Dragons of Suzanoo primarily recruit for potential Astartes from their Chapter Homeworld. Once, every ten years, a Daimyo (equivalent to a Captain) will go from city to city, gathering prospective youths for a tournament, where their skills are tested in a series of trials that will test a prospective Aspirant both physically and mentally. It does not matter what caste one is born in, as long as they display the desired attributes of honour, spiritual purity and physical stamina required to become a potential Astartes. Those who make it to the final round will have to face a Bushi (a full battle-brother) in hand-to-hand combat. It does not matter whether they lose, as it is impossible for a human youth to defeat one of these full transhuman warriors, as long as they conduct themselves honourably and show the spirit of the Sun God shines through. Those who successfully pass these grueling trials are brought to the Dragons' fortress-monastery, where they will begin their training as an Apprentice (Neophyte) of the Chapter. The training to become a Bushi ('Warrior' or full Battle-Brother) is well known for the relentlessly brutal training grounds. Apprentices undergo a gruelling regime of neverending kenjutsu drills, mock combat and military philosophy, designed to sharpen the mind and toughen the body. The Dragons' instructors push their charges to the limits of their endurance, for they need their Bushi to be strong in order to fight the various enemies of Mankind. As a result, a Dragons Bushi have near limitless stamina enabling them to fight for hours without tiring, and can hold a formation against any aggressor. Their training gives them the power they need to defend the Imperium against the enemies of the Emperor, and forms the backbone of their Chapter's military might. After his initial training and the reception of most of his Astartes implants, the now fully-trained Apprentice is then taken on by a new master, he will do daily training, especially training with his power katana that he received from the Astartes. As the final test comes the apprentice will be tasked to defeat his master. When this is done the Apprentice will join his new brothers as a Bushi. Chapter Beliefs The Cult of Suzanoo The Dragons see the Emperor as the God of the Sun. As for His sons, they also see them as gods: (for example Jaghatai Khan is associated with the God of Storms). As for the Traitor Legions, they see them as the Yamata no Orochi, the 'Nine-Headed Dragon', the bringer of despair and suffering. The Path of Bushido The Dragons of Suzanoo have incorporated the traditions of their homeworld and follow a rigid code of honour and morals based upon the ancient traditions of Suzanoo, known as Bushido or 'The Way of the Warrior'. A Bushi (Battle-Brother) of the Dragons of Suzanoo is first and foremost a warrior, one who lives and dies by his sword. The prime duty in his life is to serve and obey his Daimyo (Captain) in all things. In doing so, the warrior gains honour and experience, increasing in power and importance in the Chapter. However, Bushido is hard and unrelenting. A Bushi must be willing to accept his own death at any moment. There can be no failure for a warrior when serving his Daimyo, for his only choices are to succeed or die in the attempt. If the Bushi accepts these choices, he cannot fail since death is not failure; it is the ultimate service a warrior can render to his Daimyo or Shōgun. To properly serve his Daimyo, a Bushi must be skilled in many things. He is routinely expected to know the use of the power katana (Suzanooan power sword). He must be adept at horsemanship. Ideally, he must be accomplished in the arts. These include calligraphy, music, noh (a form of drama that combines speech, singing and dance), poetry, and painting. Indeed, these skills are almost as important as his combat training. A Bushi must strive for perfection in all these things, since they reflect upon his honour, the honour of his Daimyo, the honour of his family and his Chapter. If a Bushi feels that he has lost his honour (or was about to lose it) according to the rules of Bushido, he can regain his standing by committing a rather painful form of ritual suicide, called 'Seppuku'. While the Imperial Creed's religious codes of conduct forbids suicide, in feudal Suzanoo it is considered the ultimate in bravery. A Bushi who commits seppuku will not only regain his honour, he will actually gain prestige for his courage in facing death calmly. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Dragons is known to be almost pure, with no known aberrations or idiosyncrasies. Primarch's Curse: Curse of the Ronin Some battle-brothers of the Dragons of Suzanoo are known to become afflicted by a strange death-seeking madness, known as the 'Curse of the Ronin', which causes an afflicted Astartes to be consumed with suicidal urges and a blatant disregard for overall combat doctrine. It is unknown how or why certain battle-brothers become affected by this genetic curse, but some Imperial savants believe it is due to the horrors they have witnessed and all the bloody deeds they have done in the name of the God-Emperor. Though resilient and stalwart, even the mind of a transhuman warrior can only bear so much. After several centuries of waging constant warfare in the most horrific of warzones, the uncountable horrors they have witnessed and the battle-brothers they have lost, these things mutilate their soul and damages their minds to such an extent that they can no longer be considered men - no longer noble Space Marines in truth - but something hollow and murderous beyond reason. This causes them to fall into the death-seeking madness of their Chapter's curse and the afflicted battle-brother will hurl himself into the thick of the fighting without hesitation so that he might win earn a magnificent death in battle and restore the honour of his dead brothers, or die in the process. These afflicted warriors seek nothing less than a glorious death in service to the God-Emperor. The Shogun will often employ those afflicted by the curse to undertake suicidal Zone Mortalis missions, to help his warriors seek a glorious death and release them from the throes of the curse. Combat Doctrine The Dragons of Suzanoo thrive on the pressures of battle, and take joy in combat as no others do. With so much of their lives given over to ceaseless warfare in the defence of the Emperor and His realm, there is little time to enjoy the small pleasures of life. They make up for it on the field of battle. Like their genetic forebears they strike out at their enemies with gleeful mirth and some have been known to shout with joy and laugh at the face of death, even as they are struck down by their enemies blades or devoured by some unspeakable Chaos horror. The effect can be quite unnerving on those unfamiliar with the warriors of this obscure Chapter; observers often speak of the "cackling madmen" they have witnessed in the heat of battle. The warriors of the Chapter prefer to fight only at close range. Evoking the warrior spirit of their Suzanooan ancestors, the Dragons prefer to meet their foes in open conflict, cutting down their foes with their deadly power katanas. Making use of jump pack-equipped assault squads and a high proportion of assault bikes, attack bikes and land speeders, their tactical squads are almost always borne to battle by fast moving vehicles or gunship in order to get to grips with their foes. In this way, the Dragons of Suzanoo make use of the bloody prowess of their combat brethren to carry the day in battle. This proclivity extends throughout the Chapter from the leadership elements to the newest recruits. As such, when preparing for an engagement, the Dragons' commanders generally plan their tactics in a way that takes advantage of this tendency, instead of attempting to fight against it. The Dragons often endeavour to be the initiator of combat actions and prefer not to fight on the defensive. The warriors of this Chapter only fight in melee as they believe it is dishonourable to fight an enemy from a distance. As such, their lack of long-range weaponry restricts the Chapter's tactical flexibility and ability to adhere to the tactics presented in the Codex Astartes. However, considering the overall efficiency of their close combat tactics, it is difficult to rationalise such a criticism considering the results of the Dragons in close combat. Every battle fought against an unidentified opponent requires a warrior to first identify the foe's strengths and weaknesses. Only once these are known can strengths be avoided and weaknesses exploited. The Dragons of Suzanoo are adept at using a variety of different approaches against new foes in remarkably short order. Deathwatch Service Serving in the Deathwatch is considered a great honour for the Chapter. It is commonly seen that the chapter gives five of its best warriors to the watch fortress. The most notable of them is Raijin "Thunder Bringer", who is known for the fact that he has slain countless xenos monstrosities with only is power katana. Notable Members *'Great Shōgun Ito': First Chapter Master and Founder of the Dragons of Suzanoo, Ito was a White Scars Master of the Blade. *'Raijin 'Thunder Bringer: Also known as the "Thunder Storm", Raijin is said to be the best warrior of the Chapter. He is currently serving in the Deathwatch and he wants to stay there. Raijin is known for slaying countless monster with his power katana given to him by his master. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *The Blade of Suzanoo: The ''Blade of Suzanoo is a master-crafted Suzanooan power katana that was beautifully forged by one of Suzanoo's finest swordsmiths, a man named Masamune, over four millennia and presented to the Chapter's first Shōgun (Chapter Master). It is unknown how this master swordsmith crafted his deadly blades, as his secrets were taken to the grave. Chapter legends state that this strange ebony coloured blade was crafted from an unknown metallic ore, and sports a blade far larger than a regular katana. The remarkable ore has been rumoured to be extracted from the heart of a fallen star. The inscription along the blade's surface is lined with fine silver filigree and a mixture of small sigils and ancient Suzanooan writing on the hilt. Wielded by only the Shōgun, it is said that this blade can cut the sky itself. This blade is given to every Shōgun upon their ascension to the leadership of the Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Dragons of Suzanoo primarily wear a black battle-plate with a silver trim. Their master-crafted artificer armour is decorated and modified extensively and is reminiscent of ancient Terran Samurai warriors. Chapter Badge The Dragons of Suzanoo's Chapter badge is a stylised celestial sky dragon, a red stylised sun centered upon it. Chapter Relations Allies Enemies *'Chaos': Chaos, and especially the Traitor Legions, are known by the Dragons of Suzanoo as Yamata no Orochi, the 'Nine-Headed Dragon'. The Chapter's sole purpose is to hunt down and "cut the heads of the dragon" at every given opportunity. Notable Quotes By the Dragons of Suzanoo About the Dragons of Suzanoo Gallery Dragons Suzanoo_Shogun.png|Shogun Yoshinobu Tokugawa, Chapter Master of the Dragons of Suzanoo, wielding the master-crafted relic power katana, The Blade of Suzanoo. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:23rd Founding